


A Witch of a Headache

by BD99



Series: Love & Legends Helena Klein [1]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Afternoon nap, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Past Abuse, protective MC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BD99/pseuds/BD99
Summary: After fleeing the Witch Queen, her generals and the Castle its little wonder that Kya is stressed.  That stress and exhaustion leads to a catnap, and a royal headache.   What she sees during her nap chills her to the core, yet she cannot tell if it her subconscious showing one of the Queen's memory she suppressed, or if its her overactive imagination.  Fortunately, her lovely mage is there to serve as a pillow.(Mentions of the Queen's abuse, questions on how deeply it runs and of course some fluffy words between the leading lady and the beautiful sorceress)





	A Witch of a Headache

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags, I am not sure if I should add any graphics as I tried to keep it vague but give a pretty nasty idea.  
> This is just a little piece I wrote in the early hours on my phone, after seeing some of the other writers on here do some AMAZING stories for this pairing, I HIGHLY suggest checking them out. I thought it would be nice to provide a story where it isn't first person, just to be different. Its been a while since I put any writing out there so any advice and thoughts are greatly desired.

Never had she heard such a scream.  
  
Raw emotions warring so fiercely together that the sound alone could tear heartstrings. Agony, exquisite and vile combined with something almost akin to lust. A melancholy echo delivered out of expectation. A scream torn from someone’s throat, yet offered so freely to cruel ears. Surely, only a heartless monster could feel the rush of euphoria as the woman broke beneath blade and hand.  
  
The visual flashes were sharp as knives, as if they were gifs playing across the computer screen of her mind. The glint of metal, gleaming viciously in various shades in soft light. A knife trapped between a bloodless hand and a milky thigh. The overwhelming expansion of creamy flesh, marred by patches of bright reds and pinks where ice had begun to burn. Muscles shuddering, a feminine body writhing both against and away from the knife between her thighs. The bloodless hand pressing down, holding a chasm of red like a lifeline. Nails digging into the flesh, causing the steady flow of blood to part into finer streams around such an obtacle.  
  
The worst of the nightmare however was the face that came. Helena’s face. Head thrown back, flesh blotchy with cruel fingermarks bruising into her delicate jaw. Soft lips tainted red that dripped down the cracks of her gleaming teeth, tainting the corner of her mouth in a trail to her heaving collar. Helena’s wide, unfocused eyes were perhaps the most terrifying thing. Usually so blue and deep, yet somehow drained of colour in her fear. Fear that was hidden behind hatred, confusion and love. Lust did not exist, only the dull cloak of acceptance and the gleaming trail of tears that followed.  
  
“Will you disappoint me again?” The voice of the queen was undeniably recognisable. Cold, filled with authority. Able to inspire the feeling of nails down a chalkboard.  
  
“Please-“ Helena’s soft voice broke, raspy and stilted from every scream drawn so masterfully from her body. Even then, another faithfully followed as the Queen’s hand slid slowly down to Helena’s knee. The blade slid through Helena’s flesh as if it were warm butter, leaving a stark white divot for the briefest moment before the swell of blood burst free, trickling merrily into silken blue sheets.  
  
Helena’s body arched upward, her back bending as she pushed her chest higher, head pushing back into the mattress as if her neck alone could elevate her from beyond the immeasurable reach of her torment. The Queen appeared to have expected such a reaction, having already placed her glowing palm precisely where Helena’s breast would end.  
  
Again, the agonised scream escaped, followed by the desperate sob of someone denied any form of tenderness. Of someone without any salvation in hope or sight. Ice danced along the prickled flesh, turning it a sickly white before the hand was lifted. Once the ice left, the skin flushed a furious red, leaving yet another painful handprint over the woman’s heart. She was owned. Claimed. No modesty left to cling to, or right to refuse the Queen’s games.  
  
“Answer me, Helena” The queen’s voice held a husky note, matching her quickened breath. Helena’s fists tightened enough for her nails to draw blood in her palms. Blood which contrasted against the ice blue rope she clung to. Even as she writhed in her pain, the rope did not surrender. It remained strong, littered with purple patches as Helena’s blood soaked into the fibres. Each droplet of pain could be compared to Helena’s spirit, which once more shattered beneath the Queen’s hands.  
  
“NO! My Queen. I will kill them next time” Again, Helena’s voice broken. The words came true, yet they were empty of anything that was Helena. They were submission. The wounded animal’s only way of survival at the hands of such a cruel Mistress.  
  
*************************************  
  
“Kya?” The voice was gentle this time, filled with tender concern to accompany the affectionate stroke of fingers through hair. Subtly roughened fingertips brushed at her temples, offering the most sincere form of comfort on their journey back into raven strands. Hair that was pulled away from an overheated young face. Even before Kya opened her eyes, she could feel her guardian’s concern radiating from her like magic. Magic she had seen cast many times now.  
  
Her heart beat like a war drum, beating, throbbing in her ears and beneath her eyelids as Kya let forth a soft groan of protest and acknowledgement. Heat pooled everywhere, yet nowhere at once. Kya could almost feel the stickiness of drying blood on her hands, trickling down her wrists as she gathered fistfuls of her own dark locks. Pulling at her hair hurt too, yet the pain proved pointless to erasing the heat in her belly, or the flush to her cheeks. The witch queen had enjoyed it. It was beyond torture for the woman. The Queen had taken orgasmic delight in Helena’s anguish.  In her fear. Had rejoiced the chance to punish her favourite pet. Even locked away in Kya’s nightmares, the physical effects of the Queen’s desires were real to the poor girl from Chicago. Euphoria at someone’s pain...  
  
“Not just anyone’s. Hers” Kya was not aware the words had escaped her trembling lips, even if they were muttered down into her chest once her head fell forwards. Here, where the serene scent of the forest flooded her senses along with the warm village cakes on the wind, Kya could imagine how the Queen practically preened with desire and pride, whilst she burned with shame and rage. Could Helena ever view HER as that... thing masquerading as a lover? As a Human being? Kya bit back the vilest insults she could think, too disgusted to register if those flashes were indeed a memory, or simply her overactive imagination due to the Queen’s former whispering. Her fears for what had happened to the remarkable woman behind her.  
  
“What troubles you?” Helena’s question was delivered softly, giving anther form to her concern for Kya. At this, the dark haired girl nodded, not trusting her voice at all. What if her rage seemed directed at Helena? Would the mage be scared? Would the same fear dance in her beautiful eyes again? Even now, after they had fled, Kya could just imagine the horrors inflicted. She could vividly remember the spiders in her mind, the tingles and creepy crawling sensation mere seconds before headaches overwhelmed her when the Queen wanted out.  
  
“Rest a moment, then we need to continue” Helena offered when met with silence, her fingers pulling more insistently at Kya’s hair. Insistence was never painful, was never anything more than warmth and care dripping in the protectiveness Kya had come to recognize in the sorceress. No matter Helena’s motives, she was always so tender. Every touch reverent towards someone who shared the face of a monster. With each glide of fingers through her hair, Kya allowed the tension to ebb from her body, taking delight in the simple affection offered. It was not long before a sigh left her, followed by her head falling into Helena’s lap as she laid down. Kya found herself gazing up at the sorceress, leaning her cheek into the steel corset.  
  
The steel should have been cold, should have been uncomfortable, yet the pain in Kya’s head made Helena’s armor feel like the softest pillow in the wartorn realm. Kya laid between Helena’s legs, stretched out on the soft grass. The dappled light of the trees was gentle enough that it did not bother her eyes, overshadowed by the concerned face of the Former General leaning protectively over her.  Dark lips were fixed into a fine line, adding to the firm jawline and pensively lowered brows. The glistening adoration in Helena’s blue eyes softened her, a perfect duet with her soft, white gold hair, which hung like a curtain around the edges of Kya’s view. Every little breeze caused the light strands to tickle her skin, yet it could not break whatever spell Helena had cast over her in that moment.  
  
_“-She’s beautiful-”_ Kya wished she could shout that thought to the world, yet she could not even swallow her own emotions to let the words come out as a whisper. How could someone had treated Helena so poorly? How could they have wanted to drive her to such depths? It made Kya’s gut tighten and her jaw clench, even as one of her hands instinctively reached for Helena’s leg. Even under layers of leather and steel, Kya felt the precise moment Helena flinched. The moment her hand touched the Spell caster's covered knee. The same leg a knife had been held to in her nightmares, Kya noted. If it was from the Queen Bitch’s memory, Helena never showed weakness in her movements. Had it healed? Was there ever a scar to be found beneath the armor, or did the queen wish for her pet to remain flawless? To remain more beautiful than any other woman Kya had ever seen in this realm, or even her own bustling city? Despite the, Kya didn’t snatch her hand away, nor did Helena insist upon removing it.  
  
_“-Was she ever given a choice?-“_ The question was bitter on Kya’s mind. Enough to renew the sickening churning in her gut for a moment. Had Helena been violated as well as tortured? Had it all been entirely against her will at first? Or had she always welcomed such treatment in sheer desperation for any form of love? Kya could remember the moment one of Sophie’s boyfriends had raised a hand. Her best friend had done exactly what her favorite songs said and marched right out into the single ladies community.  The weeks that had followed had seen her listening to Beyonce and dancing around Kya's apartment.  It was a memory that made Kya miss her even more dearly.  
  
“Thanks Helena. Could you get me the number of that truck” Kya finally managed, her lips curling into a smile despite herself as she opened her eyes to gaze up at the sorceress. How could she not when the mage was being so caring?  
  
_“-Don’t stare her boobs... Kya, you useless, thirsty Bisexual... bad timing-“_ Kya mentally chastised herself as she stared up between the steel clad valley of Helena’s chest. It really was terrible timing. In the middle of the forest, on the run from the Queen’s army and both exhausted from the day without sleep. Blonde hair was tussled by the breeze, casting her fine features in subtle shadow as she looked at Kya. With her dark eyeliner and lipstick, Helena’s features seemed to pop in the light, giving her face a depth that could claim any woman loving individual’s breath. And Kya’s was claimed all over again.  
  
“Truck, my love?” Helena enquired, her lips fixing themselves in a contemplative line to match her arched brow. Her nostrils subtly flared, almost as if it were about to attempt to sniff out an answer, or as if a lone stand of hair had tickled it and she was trying not to sneeze. It was something so subtle, had Kya not been focused on the older woman’s face she would have undoubtedly missed it.  
  
_“-That's too cute-“_   She thought, her smile growing as she patiently explained.  
  
“Its a saying people use when they have bad headaches”  
  
“Your people are strange” Helena’s response was given with the faintest touch of a smirk. An indulgent one, matching the amused glimmer in her eyes. Her palms lingered on Kya’s temples as her fingers gently scratched through raven hair, chilled the faintest bit by her icy magic. When had she even cast that? Had Kya been too distracted to notice? Even the very thought of such magic should have been terrifying enough to send Kya fleeing from the Queen’s Former General, yet Kya couldn’t bring herself to do anything but groan in comfort at the cool touch. Helena kept such control of her spells, using every ouch of violent potential in some rather tender ways. It was as if she could do more with her magic, could heal with what was meant to destroy.  
  
“You must like my strange, or you wouldn’t have run with me” Kya pointed out plaintively, blinking up at the sorceress with her best version of an innocent smile. Of course Helena knew how very far from innocent Kya was when the girl’s eyes roamed to any exposed skin. The early days when Kya was adapting to Helena’s armor, which left one thigh practically naked had also seen Kya looking down a little too often to be chance. This same woman who had given everything to rescue Kya. Had given her home, her livelyhood, her first love. The weight of that sacrifice crushed Kya’s heart, yet at the same time filled her with unrestrained giddiness. Nobody had ever loved her enough to give so much, nor had she loved anybody as she did Helena.  
  
“I have no regrets. I love you, Kya” Helena’s response was simple, filled with sincerity that drew a blush to Kya’s cheeks. Evidently, Kya’s expression had given her away.  
  
“Helena... I love you too” the words escaped Kya before she could even think them. The words were huge, a mountain she stood at the top of as she looked towards the sun. Those words were warmth, not the type that flared with lust and desire, but the gentle warmth. The kind of warmth that lingered quietly in the background, that lasted long after every impulse would fade away. They were, at that moment, security. The promise of whatever forever could follow.  
  
_“-I wish she believed how strong she is-“_ Was Kya’s last thought for a while before she took another breath. This time, she could smell Helena’s hair. The scent of alchemy and magic combined with the cakes and forest was enough to silence the girls mind. Enough to let her drift into a light doze in the afternoon sun, with her heart never once leaving her side.


End file.
